1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission apparatus and wireless power transmission method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), a variety of portable electronic devices and the distribution of the portable electronic devices have increased. Due to characteristics of the portable electronic devices, battery performance of a corresponding portable electronic device has become a critical issue. In addition to the portable electronic devices, home electronic appliances may wirelessly transmit data and may be supplied with power over a power line.
Currently, researches have been conducted on wireless power transmission technology that may wirelessly supply power to portable electronic devices and/or home electronic appliance. Due to characteristics of a wireless power transmission environment, a distance between a source resonator and a target resonator may change over time, and a matching condition of the source resonator and the target resonator may also change.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method to improve wireless power transmission efficiency even if the distance between the source resonator and the target resonator varies over time and/or if requirements to match the source resonator and the target resonator change.